Shizuka
by Psycho Itachi
Summary: Eu só queria ouvir tua voz... E acabar com o silêncio. ::Sasuke x Hinata:: ::U.A::
1. Chapter 1

Ah

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence.

**Aviso: **Fic Sasuke x Hinata. Não gosta, não leia, é simples. (Apesar desse casal ser o melhor, mas vai entender...)

-

-

-

_Ah! Se me ouvisses falando!_

_(E eu sei que ás dores resistes) _

_Dir-te-ia coisas tão tristes _

_Que acabarias chorando._

_**Canto Íntimo – poema de Augusto dos Anjos.**_

-

**Sasuke's POV**

-

Silêncio.

Era isso, o silêncio.

Incomodava. Todos em volta falavam, mas ela sequer parecia estar interessada.

Numa mesa da biblioteca, Sakura, Ino, Karin e Hinata estavam.

Eu sabia que eram escandalosas, mas ver uma pessoa quieta no meio de outras que não paravam de falar me deixou curioso.

Certo, eu era amigo das três primeiras. Com a última, nunca troquei uma palavra. Mas ela também não era de falar.

Num ato impensado, aproximei-me da mesa e puxei uma cadeira. Sentei perto delas, recebendo um "oi" de cada uma e logo elas voltaram a falar das besteiras de antes.

Então, eu parecia estar fora de mim. Não controlava os meus atos; pelo contrário. Eu continuava agindo sem pensar, quando disse:

- Eu nunca ouvi a voz dela. – As três se calaram e encararam Hinata, que levantou a cabeça.

- É, ela é bem quieta. – Ino falou, talvez respondendo **por **ela. Não era o que eu queria.

- Sasuke... Se eu não tenho o que falar, eu não falo nada. – Enfim, a voz de quem eu queria realmente queria ouvir. Hinata me encarava com seriedade, mas com vergonha.

As outras três riram. Eu passei a observá-la.

-

É incrível o que o tédio não faz com alguém. Naruto estava começando a me irritar. Assim que o sinal tocou, indicando mudança de aulas – e conseqüentemente de professores – peguei o meu material e passei os olhos pela sala. Uma carteira vazia, fileira do canto, a segunda para ser mais exato.

Sentei-me lá. E ao finalmente encarar a pessoa em minha frente – mesmo que de costas – a reconheci, não é, Hinata?

Durante a aula de história eu tentava iniciar conversas, muitas vezes com comentários sobre o professor. Ela se limitava a respostas monossilábicas, isso quando não estava murmurando coisas ou apenas balançando a cabeça.

Mas não continuou assim.

Em questão de dias, os "sim" e "não" se transformaram em respostas mais completas. Ela me fazia rir durante as aulas, falava sobre suas dificuldades.

Até que um dia, o professor de química chamou a atenção dela enquanto ela se virava para trás para falar comigo. Voltou sua atenção para frente e sequer falou comigo pelo resto do dia.

E não foi só isso. Trocou de lugar, sentando do outro lado da sala, junto das amigas. Parecia mais à vontade. Ria e conversava. Senti ciúmes porque não era eu quem a estava fazendo rir.

-

Tudo apenas piorou uma semana depois.

Naruto cismou de que gostava de Sakura. Como eu tinha sentado ao lado dele naquele dia, eu estava me sentindo uma garota ouvindo fofocas. Não foi legal. Não foi mesmo, ok? Não ria. Não é engraçado.

Então ele decidiu escrever um bilhete. Naruto é um idiota mesmo.

Passando de mão em mão na sala, o papel chegou até quem deveria, sem ninguém mais ler.

Hinata sentava atrás de Sakura, então ela inclinou o corpo para frente e tentava ler o bilhete.

Sakura então se virou para Hinata e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido.

Percebi que ela arregalou os olhos, e olhou de soslaio para Naruto. Em seu rosto, um sorriso triste. Talvez falso, mas triste.

Parecia mais do que óbvio para mim, ela gostava de Naruto.

Aquilo me chocou, claro.

-

Passado dois dias, Hinata parecia estar se conformando. Fiquei assustado, já que imaginava que garotas passariam dias e dias se remoendo na angústia. Ou talvez ela seja uma ótima atriz, vai saber.

De qualquer modo, eu não deixaria que aquilo me afetasse. Vê-la mal não me fazia bem, fato.

Não éramos amigos, pelo menos ela nunca falou que me considerava um. Mas e daí? Era bom passar o tempo com alguém assim. Gostava de sua companhia, silenciosa, porém presente.

O tempo todo que eu passava por ela, passei a cutucá-la – nas costas, braço, enfim, mas sem fins maliciosos, obrigado. – e falar um "oi". No começo era engraçado vê-la se esquivar e sussurrar um "oi" de volta, mas uma hora ela parou de responder e percebi que ela começou a ficar incomodada...

Então, eu parei. Não sou tão idiota assim.

-

Sakura finalmente respondeu o pedido de Naruto. Mesmo após tanto tempo e até algumas insistências por parte das amigas dela, ela recusou.

Se eu não soubesse que Naruto tinha ficado realmente mal com aquilo, eu iria rir da cara dele. Não pense que eu sou do mal, pois eu não sou. Não sou, ok? Meu irmão é, eu não.

Hinata enfim apareceu sorrindo na escola. Foi até engraçado, era um sorriso doce e feliz, ela andava saltitando, descia as escadas saltitando, qualquer degrau.

Ela passou novamente a ficar olhando Naruto de longe, com aquela cara de sonhadora. Aquilo durou pouco também, cerca de duas semanas, até ela ouvir de alguém que Naruto namorava uma menina de fora da escola. O sorriso sumiu.

Talvez ela o tivesse esquecido. Parou de aparentar sofrimento, mas como eu já disse, ela pode ser uma ótima atriz.

Até que um dia ela saiu de sala, pedindo para falar com a coordenadora. Era a última aula, mas o professor deixou.

O sinal tocou e nada dela voltar. A sala estava vazia, mas eu ainda estava ali. Resolvi juntar o material dela. Guardei tudo dentro da mochila, pra falar a verdade nem tive cuidado. Tive medo de olhar bem.

Coloquei a minha mochila nas costas e a dela eu carregava na mão. Subi as escadas rumo à sala da coordenadora, e a vi saindo de lá. Chorando.

Não foi agradável. Não mesmo, nem um pouco. O rosto dela não era bonito enquanto ela chorava, mas aquilo não vinha ao caso naquele momento.

Ela passou reto por mim, cabisbaixa. Andava rápido, em direção ao banheiro.

Alguns minutos depois ela saiu de lá, não chorava mais, mas seu rosto ainda estava vermelho. O nariz entupido, ela suspirava e ameaçava começar a chorar de novo.

- Ei, Hinata. – Eu disse me levantando (sim, eu tinha me sentado, ficar lá esperando em pé não é legal) e indo em direção a ela – Tá... Tudo bem? – Pergunta idiota. É claro que não, se ela estava chorando.

- N-não é nada, Sasuke. – Ela respondeu com a voz meio arrastada.

- Eu trouxe sua mochila. – A estendi em direção a ela, que pegou e ficou encarando minha mão depois.

- Obrigada. – Hinata murmurou. Colocou a mochila nas costas e desviou de mim para ir embora.

- Hinata – Chamei-a, que olhou para trás. – Onde você mora?

- Aqui perto. Por quê?

- Quer que eu te acompanhe? Você... Não me parece bem.

- Bondade sua reparar. – Ela disse irônica. Ok, era a primeira vez que eu a via responder assim, mas vai entender. – Eu vou sozinha, é melhor.

- Se você diz. – Falei como se não me importasse, e então ela deu de ombros e desceu as escadas. Fui logo atrás dela, até sairmos da escola.

Por alguma incrível coincidência tomávamos o mesmo caminho, até que uma hora ela parou para atravessar a rua – e eu também, logicamente.

Ela olhava de canto pra mim, até que tomou uma rua diferente. Talvez estivesse querendo fugir de mim, provavelmente imaginou que eu a estava seguindo. É, era isso mesmo.

Depois disso, não a vi mais. Final de semana, né.

-

Sendo sincero, eu já não conseguia mais passar por ela e não reparar. É claro, depois de vê-la chorando aquilo me tocou.

Na aula de história, o professor disse que teríamos que responder a um questionário. Em grupos, de no máximo quatro alunos.

Eu já sabia que Karin, Ino e Sakura eram mais unidas do que qualquer coisa no mundo. _Pontes de hidrogênio_, pensei. Piadas de química não ficam tão engraçadas se contadas assim, mas é uma ligação fortíssima.

Porém, ao invés de escolherem Hinata, elas escolheram Tenten. Arqueei as sobrancelhas ao vê-la sozinha, olhando para os lados procurando alguma alma caridosa que a quisesse chamar para o trabalho. Ninguém apareceu. Ela não olhou para trás.

Levantei-me e ouvi Naruto me chamar:

- Onde vai, Sasuke?

- Não vou fazer o trabalho com vocês. Chamem outra pessoa.

- O quê? – Naruto falou e virou-se para Kiba que fazia cara de desentendido.

Fui até Hinata e a cutuquei no ombro.

Ela virou a cabeça e me encarou.

- Ficou sem grupo? – Perguntei. Não entendo como consigo ser tão idiota em horas assim.

- Sim. – Hinata respondeu, pegando o caderno.

- Eu também.

- Você não ia fazer com Naruto? – Ela perguntou. E então, eu percebi que ela **estava** me observando.

- Ia sim. – Puxei uma carteira do lado e juntei com a dela – Vou fazer com você. Ok?

- O-ok. – Ela gaguejou e sorriu. – Vou anotar as perguntas, enquanto isso já vai procurando as respostas.

- Certo. – Peguei a apostila dela, já que não tinha pegado meu material.

Olhei para a folha onde ela anotava as perguntas com uma caneta rosa. Tinha uma letra bonita, mais do que a minha pelo menos. Muito mais.

- Já achou alguma? – Ela me olhou e eu me assustei. Claro, ao invés de correr atrás da minha nota em história eu estava em devaneios.

- Ainda não.

- Hum... Aqui tem a resposta da primeira. – Hinata lia a apostila e sublinhou um trecho de um texto. Foi aí que eu percebi que estava mal mesmo. – Procure a segunda.

- Certo, certo. – Comecei a folhear a apostila e lia tudo por cima. Não conseguia me concentrar, sério.

- Sasuke, já passou. Você saiu da apostila de história e agora está em biologia.

- Ah.

- Você não parece bem.

- Não é nada. Não se preocupe comigo.

- Tudo bem...

- Ei Hinata – Sakura, que estava sentada na nossa frente virou-se para trás – Achou a segunda?

- Ainda estou copiando as respostas, Sakura-chan.

- Ah, certo. – Sakura então me encarou. Eu conhecia aquele olhar de apaixonada que ela lançava pra mim desde a quinta série. Então ela se virou pra frente de novo.

- Sasuke...?

- O que foi? – Perguntei meio sério, eu estava tentando me concentrar. Será que ela ainda não percebeu?

- ... – Hinata me encarou. As bochechas dela estavam meio rosadas, mas achei normal. Até que senti as minhas ficarem quentes também. – Nada. Acho que já sei onde está a resposta, no caderno.

Limitei-me a ficar calado. O que eu iria dizer, também? Nada.

Eu olhava de canto enquanto ela escrevia. Com cuidado, pois escrevia de caneta.

Naquele momento, acho que o silêncio era tudo o que eu conseguia.

Hinata checou as horas no relógio de pulso.

- A aula já vai acabar. Vou terminar de fazer isso em casa, ok?

- Mas eu nem te ajudei.

- Não se preocupe. Posso fazer isso sozinha. – Ela fechou o caderno e o guardava dentro da mochila.

- Tudo bem, então. Mesmo assim... Se precisar, pode me chamar.

- Qualquer coisa posso pedir as respostas para minhas amigas. Já falei, não se preocupe, Sasuke.

E o sinal tocou. A aula acabou e ela foi embora. Despediu-se com um aceno de mão.

Mais do que nunca, eu me sentia um inútil.

-

-

-

Continua

Fic idiota, ok?

Quaisquer semelhanças com a vida da autora são meramente coincidências.

Então, é fic dedicada ao Anderson, ne... Já que eu disse que ia escrever uma fic pra ele n.n

Neeeee... amo você! n-n (pela 38232876 vez hoje)

-

Reviews? xD

**Psycho Itachi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence.

**Aviso: **Fic Sasuke x Hinata. Não gosta, não leia, é simples.

-

-

-

**Sasuke's POV**

-

Ela era calada até demais. Naruto começava a perguntar se eu estava ficando doente ou algo do tipo, porque passava tempo demais sonhando acordado do que pensando em qualquer outra coisa. Eu a seguia, tentava interagir, mas ela acabava me evitando o máximo que podia.

Nossas conversas já não eram mais monossilábicas. Agora havia palavras, frases completas. Poucas, mas havia.

Apesar de tudo, eu percebi o motivo de meu fracasso: Naruto.

Nunca pensei que iria culpar meu melhor amigo por algo, no mínimo, tão idiota quanto isso. Afinal, não sou dono do coração dela, não a controlo. Não posso dizer a ela "Hinata, esqueça esse imbecil, você é minha e de mais ninguém".

A tentação é grande, mas eu prefiro não assustá-la. Sei que não posso fazer isso. Das poucas vezes que tentei dar um passo à frente ela me fez recuar dois. Passava dias sem falar comigo, e juntando todos esses dias, formavam-se semanas e meses. Eu já não aguentava mais.

As férias estavam próximas, e se nesse meio-tempo ela conhecesse alguém mais interessante? Eu estava assustado, admito. Quem não estaria?

Decidi tomar a iniciativa. Era a última semana de aula, mais precisamente a segunda-feira.

Chamei-a num canto, durante o intervalo das aulas, e disse que precisava falar com ela.

Sequer hesitou, apenas perguntou se havia algo errado. Respondi que não, mas pedi para que me encontrasse no final da aula para conversarmos.

- Está bem. – Ela disse, então voltou para seu lugar. O sinal tocou, o professor entrou na sala e a aula passou. Devagar.

Estava contando os minutos. Queria que tudo fosse perfeito – que ela dissesse algo positivo e que tudo corresse bem em seguida.

E o momento chegou. Desci rapidamente as escadas, sem nem me despedir de Naruto – afinal, contei para ele o que iria fazer. Ele apoiou, mas me mandou tomar cuidado. Respondi que sabia o que estava fazendo – o que foi uma grande mentira. Eu não sabia.

Fiquei esperando-a por algum tempo, batendo o pé, ansioso. Estava nervoso.

Então, ela chegou. Segurava a mochila por uma das alças sobre o ombro.

- Oi, Sasuke – Hinata falou com um sorriso. Só de ouvir a voz dela, sorri também. – O que queria me dizer?

- Hinata... É... Bem... É o seguinte...

Então, contei a ela o que sentia. Tentei segurar a mão dela enquanto falava, mas ela se recusou a tirá-la da mochila – e com a outra mão, ficava, ansiosamente, enrolando a barra da saia.

Quando terminei, eu simplesmente disse o que poderia ter dito desde o início:

- Eu te amo, Hinata.

Aquelas palavras a fizeram congelar. Seus olhos arregalaram, o rosto corou ainda mais. A boca ficou entreaberta, mostrando que tomava ar para dizer algo.

E aquilo continuou por poucos segundos. Ela murmurava coisas, provavelmente tentando falar. Olhava para os lados, e finalmente olhou para mim.

E saiu correndo.

Aquilo me chocou. Lancei furiosamente a pasta no chão, e sentei. Passava as mãos pelos cabelos, não queria aquilo...

A reação dela não deveria ser essa. Ela deveria me abraçar, me beijar e dizer o quanto também me ama. Como corresponde e esperava por aquilo há muito tempo. Bem, pelo menos foi isso que fantasiei.

Mas não. Ela correu, queria ficar longe de mim. Não deveria tê-la assustado.

E no final das contas, quem estava mais assustado era eu, do que aconteceria depois...

-

No dia seguinte, apareci na escola pior do que nunca. Não consegui dormir na noite passada.

Mal cheguei e Sakura já correu em minha direção. Ela então me deu um soco no braço – acredite, isso dói – e me chamou de idiota.

- O que você falou pra Hinata, hein? Ontem ela me ligou desesperada, estava chorando! Se chegar perto dela mais uma vez, eu te mato, Sasuke! Nunca mais machuque minha amiga! – E saiu andando, até Hinata, que estava cabisbaixa. Não consegui ver seu rosto, a franja e os cabelos cobriam.

Até que caiu a ficha. Machucá-la? Eu jamais faria isso. Foi ela quem me machucou, ela quem saiu correndo e me deixou ali. Sem nem uma palavra, uma resposta, um consolo.

E agora, eu tinha que ter medo da amiga maluca dela. Porque a Sakura poderia parecer indefesa, mas bate muito forte.

Também preciso pensar em algo... Não quero que ela se afaste de mim. E agora, com as férias, isso vai acontecer.

-

No intervalo, Tenten veio falar comigo. Era uma das amigas de Hinata, mais próxima do que a própria Sakura, na verdade.

Ela então me contou sobre o motivo de Hinata ter corrido de mim.

Por medo.

- O quê? – Perguntei.

- Isso, Sasuke. Medo. Alguns anos atrás alguém a enganou, e a feriu profundamente. Levou muito tempo para que ela se recuperasse... E foi _exatamente_ do mesmo jeito que você se declarou a ela.

- Não brinca...

- Não estou brincando. Eu até tentaria te ajudar, mas foi difícil pra mim até convencê-la a vir à escola hoje. Farei o possível, mas não prometo nada. Enquanto isso, mostre a ela que é sincero...

- Mas eu fui sincero ontem. Disse coisas que nunca tinha dito a qualquer outra garota.

- Deixa de ser egoísta, Sasuke – Ela então me cortou – Isso aqui não é sobre você. Se gosta dela, pare de pensar em si mesmo por um minuto.

A verdade é que eu não tinha entendido aquilo muito bem. Afinal, eu havia pensado nela o tempo todo. Mais nela do que em mim. Mas a verdade é que eu **não **entendo as mulheres. Não mesmo.

Mas eu queria entendê-la. E se quer saber, farei isso.

Algum dia, de algum jeito... Farei.

-

-

-

Continua

O final do capítulo ficou enrolado. Mas pode ser que os próximos fiquem enrolados mesmo, já que preciso de uma base pra fazer o final.

Nunca se sabe o que pode sair.

**Psycho Itachi**


End file.
